The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and an operation procedure indicating method both of which are suitable for indicating an operation procedure in association with the electronic device.
Screen operations pursuant to predetermined procedures or the like have been performed in the adjusting operation of electronic parts such as sensors mounted on the control device or the like which is conducted by an operator in the production line and in the maintenance operation of image forming devices which is conducted by a field service engineer. Thus, in such cases, the operator and the field service engineer, regardless of his/her skill, are forced to work by using the same procedures, which results in that for the operator and the field service engineer who are familiar with the work, some process works are futility such as a screen switching associated with the adjusting or maintenance operation. On the other hand, sometimes it is necessary for the operator and the field service engineer who are unfamiliar with the work to the screen switching associated with the adjusting or maintenance operation in order to master the process work.
In such case, an idea may arise that providing different screen switching actions, respectively, to an operator and a field service engineer who are familiar with the work and another operator and another field service engineer who are unfamiliar with the work, depending on their skill will enhance the convenience of process work.
With respect to such screen switching actions, an improvement of enhancement of operability when a display screen of the display part is automatically switched in a typical electronic device has been proposed which is depending on the user's taste or skill.
In this configuration, when a user ID is received by an operation means by an external operation, a control means determines, using a data table, the screen display data corresponding to the user ID. Then, the resulting screen display data is read from a screen display data storage mean and is displayed on the display means.
In the typical electronic device, depending on the user ID, the display screen is automatically switched between a simple screen for an operator or field service engineer who is unfamiliar with the work and a normal screen for an operator or field service engineer who is familiar with the work, thereby enhancing the operability.
For example, on the simple screen, there are displayed frequently uses operation keys, while, on the normal screen, there are displayed all of the setting related operation keys. In addition, previous registration for relating image display data for displaying the simple or normal screen to the user ID will display the display screen depending on the user ID.